Time After Time: Part I
"Time After Time: Part I" is the first half of the series finale of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Jeff Allen. It was first broadcast in the United States on Kids WB on May 6, 2006. __TOC__ Overview Master Fung tells the monks that the leader will be revealed after they do their last quest. Omi decides to go back in time (with Dojo) and stop Chase from entering the Heylin side. Realizing that he needs the Sands of Time, Omi freezes himself for 80 years to talk to his old self but he realizes that Jack Spicer has conquered the world in his absence. Synopsis The Warriors and Dojo are heading for the Mikado Arm, which gives the user super strength until attacked by Jack's new bird-bots. Dojo reminds the Warriors that a leader can be chosen anytime, so they should prove themselves worthy. After defeating the bird-bots with their elemental Shen Gong Wu, and destroying the building they were in, all four of them claim the Mikado Arm with excellence. After Dojo gives each of them 10/10, Omi insists on beating Jack up to break the tie. Back at the Temple, the Warriors try to impress Master Fung with what they stole from Jack, including a chunk of hair, Jack's boot, Jack's belt, and Jack's underwear. However, Master Fung has an announcement to make, to prove they will be ready to be leader, they will be going on a quest, but only they can decide what the quest is, with the assistance of Dojo. Omi is stumped on what to do, so he uses the Manchurian Musca to snoop on what the others are doing. Kimiko is stumped too and uses the Shroud of Shadows to snoop as well, Clay figures one out, but loses it and uses the Changing Chopsticks to snoop too, Raimundo had a pile load of rubbish ideas, and so he uses the Golden Tiger Claws to snoop as well. Then all of them collide into each other as they were all snooping on each other. However, little did they know Dojo was clipping Master Fung's toenails; much to their horror, they flee in absolute disgust. They heard a noise. Chase and Wuya appear, explaining they still have issues; they were merely staying together for the sake of evil and set the cats on them. They stole a chunk of the Wu, but as the others were complaining of how it would be if Chase were not here, good would be a lot easier, Omi conjures an idea. He tells Dojo secretly that he will go back in time and stop Hannibal Bean from turning Chase Young to the dark side, but the only problem remains is, how? He needed the Sands of Time, and then Dojo comes up with the idea of turning Omi into an "Omicicle" and waiting 80 years. After packing some Wu, both Omi and Dojo head for the Heylin Seed's vault and places a tape recorder with the Eye of Dashi so when 80 years have passed he will be able to defrost himself. Omi uses the Orb of Tornami with ice to freeze both him and Dojo. The years went by and finally, the tape recorder activates the Eye of Dashi, melting the ice. Omi and Dojo rush to see what the future is like, but the Xiaolin Temple is desolate, Omi then discovers that all the Shen Gong Wu are gone. Then a huge hi-tech robot tells Omi to surrender, but Omi merely chops its gun off, and runs off. As the robot is searching for Omi and Dojo, Omi uses the Shimo Staff to destroy the robot, but it just pieced itself back together again, Dojo then hid in a plant pot, while Omi proving he was no match for the robots, gets captured and gets thrown into Jack Spicer's Prison. There he sees the older versions of Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. Old Raimundo explains he remembers him and Dojo disappearing one day and never coming back. Omi said he had frozen himself to see Old Omi, but Raimundo classifies him as a dope, while Clay explains since he had frozen himself, there was no Omi to grow old. Omi then decides to get into Jack Spicer's new Lair, but the others do not have any Wu since Jack stole them all becoming "Jack Spicer: Emperor of Darkness" but a high-tech robot brings all four of them to Jack's coliseum. After a robot re-introduces Omi to Jack, Omi finds an older Master Fung. Omi says he might have ruined the future and then he broke into tears, but Master Fung says that the future can always be changed, and they must get the Sands of Time. At that moment, Dojo appears with the Shroud of Shadows over him, while Master Fung is thrown in the arena. Raimundo says that they must get to the vault and get the Sands of Time. In the background, Fung is humorously making easy work out of Jack's robotic cats. After sneaking out of the coliseum with the Shroud of Shadows, they encounter three old enemies: Hannibal, Wuya, and Chase Young all getting humiliatingly tortured. Hannibal in a cage with a sign that reads "Musical Bean", Wuya chained to the wall with a cheerleader outfit, and Chase Young stretched, drops of water falling on his forehead, and getting his lower torso painted yellow. Raimundo then tells Old Kimiko to use the Denshi Bunny to travel beneath the underground circuits and find the vault while he uses the Mind Reader Conch to track her. Kimiko immediately does so, while Jack ambushes the others. Omi uses the Mikado Arm to beat up the robots, Clay then uses the Cannon Blaster to blast hundreds of robots away and lands in front of Jack as he uses the Fist of Tebigong, but Omi interferes with his bulky strength but is thrown away by Jack's Third-Arm Sash. Kimiko then finds the vault and is confused as what to do next. Raimundo then spots that Kimiko's made it and brought Clay and Omi into the Cannon Blaster and fired towards Kimiko, which they blew up Jack's robots and Jack's robotic looking armor. When they arrived at the vault, Omi freezes the blasted wall to prevent Jack and the other robots getting in. Raimundo then unlocks the vault and throws Omi the Sands of Time, but the robots break through and kill Clay, and before they could finish off Kimiko and Raimundo, he tells Omi to use the Sands of Time and make sure this never happens. However, Omi is paralyzed with his friends' deaths, so Dojo activates the Sands instead taking them back 1,500 years ago. and at last Omi was so sorry and he was crying that it was all wrong. Dojo assures Omi that there is still time to fix the problem. Then they heard a huge battle going on, Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, and Good Chase Young are all fighting Wuya's forces when she was still in power, Omi is starstruck by three of his heroes defeating the Heylin witch. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Mikado Arm is a Shen Gong Wu that when used gives the user super strength. When activated it splits into two golden arms that go in the users sleeves, grating them super strength that matches even that of other Wu like the Fist of Tebigong. It was on a fixing building. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally: Present Shen Gong Wu Tally: Alternate Future Battles Omi vs Jack Spicer Wuya vs Dashi Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown